By the Light of Dusk
by Anchorbug Stories
Summary: Krista Anne Platt A.K.A. Kris. When she runs into another vampire with the same past as her what will happen? will there be instant hatred or will love spark?
1. Chapter 1

**A/n: I don't know where this is going yet. I like to make up stories and plotlines as I go so if I stop writing for a week or two it's cause I'm brainstorming. I am going to have a song to represent each chapter. If there is a direction you think this story would be better to go in then tell me.**

**Song: Bring Me To Life - Evanescence.**

_Kris' P.O.V._

Today's my birthday. I don't know how old I am. Once I passed 5,000 I lost count. Me, I'm nothing special. I have dark black hair, brown in the sun, with one neon orange streak on the left side. My body is, well, thin. I am short for someone who looks eighteen. I'm only 6'1". I was always a loner or outcast. Eventually it led to my committing of suicide. And I got away with it. Almost. My best friend caught me taking a knife to my veins. My tried to heal me to the ground but it was to late. So he turned me. When I awakened I wasn't to happy. I just... Snapped. I killed him. Just snapped his neck right off his body. I have been traveling alone ever since then.

Right this second I'm in the states. I had found a beautiful waterfall. I am now sitting on a rock, zoning in and out. I heard a snap behind me. Simply, I dismissed it as an animal. Five minuets later I heard it again but across the waterfall from where I was. I opened my black eyes only to see one I thought was dead.

" Kris? I thought you were dead. How are you alive? Why didn't you come back? What are you? Are you a vampire? Like me." My dear twin Emma said. We are twins but I'm older. We are also complete opposites. She's blonde, with blue eyes. She hunts animals and gives mercy to everyone. She just stood there not even moving. Taking in my appearance. We haven't seen each other since I turned. I sat on my rock, nonmoving, in a meditation pose. Why is she here? How is she alive or better yet a vampire? Who turned her?

"Why are you here?" I said simply. She smiled and made to hug me but I jumped off the rock and to the left. She landed on the ground and looked at me. She thought that I was going to just act like I did before. "Well? Answer me. Why are you here?"

"Well, I was just passing then heard the waterfall. I came here to look and see if there were any animals here. Your here though." She piped out, still on the ground. She got up silently and brushed herself off. She looked at me. " Answer my questions since I answered yours."

"Fine. I am a vampire, however, I hunt humans. Not filthy animals. I tried to commit suicide but a vampire got to me. I didn't go back because I didn't have much control, I would have slaughtered everyone. Including you." I spoke with absolutely no feeling in my voice and looking straight at her. She looked hurt by the fact that I said that I would have killed her. I really and truly didn't care. "Are you staying with someone, your sire or creator? If not then I'm shocked that your staying with that diet. It took me two years to be in the same room with a human. Speaking of such I haven't hunted in a while. Eh, I'll hunt tonight." I mumbled and babbled. I have a habit of doing that a lot. I haven't talked to anybody since the guy at Hot Topic and Spencer's. He tried to give me my number but why would I call a puny human. He might make a good meal tonight. I still have his number.

"Your gonna hunt humans. Why?" she asked Looking at me like I was a monster. Well at times I can be. You got to make me pissed. That's not very hard either. I'm short tempered.

"Because I'm hungry and they are easily manipulated. So, there you go, a perfect meal. I don't hunt animals and I never will. Oh, and another thing, I want you to get out of my territory. Now." I said before running off. The scent of blood instantly filled my nose. I turned and ran towards the delicious scent. When I got there I saw another vampire kneeling over a corpse. He started to dig and he buried it. He got up and turned only to see me. That's when I finally got to look at him. We just stood there studying each other from head to toe. He had short jet black hair that was all spiked in every direction but his bangs were straight, covering his right eye. He had on a black shirt that was tight and said "Caution: murder" on it. I had the same shirt. He also had on a black jacket and dark purple skinny jeans with black converse. When I looked up he was staring straight at me, eyes still dialated from his feed. He raised one eyebrow at me and I turned my head a fraction of an inch to the left. He was the first to speak.

"Hello. Who, may I ask, are you?"

**A/n: So how was it? Hit, miss, epic failer? Tell me.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/n: so I haven't gotten anything on this story. So yeah I have a right to do this :'( yes that's right. So I guess I'll get on with it.**

**Crushcrushcrush by Paramore **

_Kris' P.O.V._

He just stood there." Why are you feeding in my territory? Are you alone? You do know that if I was in my right mind I would _kill_ you right now." I leaned up against the tree that I was standing in front of. He looked me up and down one more time. I'm guessing that he isn't with anybody due to _where_ his eyes stopped.

"I'm truly sorry. I wasn't aware that the territory was claimed. And I'm a rouge. Why, may I ask, are you not in your right mind?" He looked truly curious. He was also a rouge which could get him killed if anyone were to know. Any vampire that was turned had to stay with there creator for a total of three years. If not then that rouge and there creator would be killed. For some unknown reason I couldn't let that happen, not to him. Strange, I have never felt like that for someone before.

"Someone visited that I didn't really want to see and I doubt that she left here. You _do_ know that you could be killed due to the fact that you are a rouge. But don't worry, I won't hurt you. Where is you creator anyway?" I turned my head to the side. He took one step closer to me. I didn't move an inch.

"I killed her when I woke up. I didn't want this. I had jumped off a cliff and she turned me. I just -well I- I don't know I couldn't take it any more. Life just became too hard." He looked down at the ground with an ashamed look in his now normal eyes. I couldn't take it any more.

"Don't be like that. To tell you the truth we have the same stories. _Except _I had someone to stay with so I'm legal. If I were you I would find someone to stay with. I know you don't want to but it'll help out in the long run. Trust me." I said with a little laugh at the end. He nodded a little and looked up at me. "In fact, if you want you can come and stay with me. I have a huge house with multiple rooms." We both had smiles on our faces.

"That would be just wonderful. However, I wouldn't ever want to be a burden." He looked to the ground. I could tell that he really wanted to stay with me.

"You wouldn't be a burden. I've had people stay with me before. The high-strung, hyper, or nosy types are the only ones that get on my nerves. That's why I hate my sister." I said simply. She was all of those things. Nothing could bring her down. He smiled. I'm sure my face mimicked his.

"Thanks. I couldn't thank you enough. Should we get going then?" He got up from the tree limb that he eventually got up into. I walked up to him, he didn't even flinch. He really trusted me didn't he?

I whispered in his ear, "Keep up. _If _you can." With that said, I took off toward my hummer. Once I got there I stopped in my tracks. Not knowing that, he ran into me from behind. That's when I realized that we didn't know each others names.

"Hey. I know this is random but, by the way, I'm Kris." I said getting up, pulling him with me.

"Luke." The name suited him. It was mysterious yet smart. I unlocked my Hummer and got in. He looked weary of it. I started it up and he took a good five steps back. I started to laugh my head off. When I looked back up he flipped me off. I simply rolled my eyes.

"Hey, get in. It won't bite." He laughed a little at that. He climbed in though. I pulled out slowly trying not to scare him. When I hit the road, I floored it. I laughed when I saw his face. I drove down the ten miles it took to get to my mansion. When we got there I hopped out. I saw that he wasn't getting out and if his grip tightened anymore on his set it would break. I honked the horn and he was out of there like a rocket. My ribs started to hurt due to laughing so hard. I looked up after about three minuets. He wasn't there. I quickly got out to find him but stopped. He had jumped out from in front of the hummer and tackled me. He tried to pin me but I am very hard to pin. He got me pinned after about a minuet.

"Now we're even. So, lets go see this house. Shall we?" He held out his hand. I took it without a second thought. He pulled me up and let go of my hand instantly. I was a little upset with that. I walked up to the front door and unlocked the door.

"Come in. So? What do you think?" He looked around the house. The exterior is mostly grays and blacks. The interior was dark purple with a bunch of dark oak. The chairs were dark purple felt. It all had a medieval/gothic vibe to it. He walked around the livingroom then into the kitchen. It was very modern.

"Dang. Nice house."

"You haven't seen the best part. Come on, follow me." I turned and took off toward my game room. It has a pool, a pool table, a pinball machine, and every single Wii, Xbox, and Playstation game known to man. He just stood there. He walked over to the flatscreen t.v. He looked around the room again. The doorbell rang just then. I grabbed his hand and went down stairs. I looked through the peep hole to see who it was. Luis. A friend of mine. I opened the door and he came in. He stared at Luke for a minuet.

"Who the flapjack is he?" Luis piped out after a minuet. He was looking at Luke with disgust all over his face. No way was I about to let him treat him like that. I noticed that Luke had started to back up.

"He is Luke. He's going to stay with me for awhile." I walked over to Luke and wrapped my arms around his waist. "Don't worry. I promise I won't let him hurt you. Luis you need to be nice. I let you come here all the time and I could stop letting you come over. Be nice." I sent him a glare hoping that he would understand that I wanted him to shut up. He rolled his eyes and went into the kitchen. I turned to Luke, "I'm sorry. He just speaks his mind and doesn't know how far is too far." I closed my eyes and put my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and put his chin on my head.

"It's fine. So, what do you want to do?" He pulled away and raised one eyebrow.

"Scary movie marathon."

**A/n: School starts tomorrow so I'll be updating on Sundays.**


	3. Help me!

_**I Know that this has nothing to pertain to this story but I am going to post another story online but There isn't anything that I can put It under. It is about a girl that runs away from home and her and her boyfriend, Luke, live out on the streets. Help me pwese. It isn't based off of a book.**_


End file.
